Conventionally, a lens drive device adopting a smooth impact drive mechanism is known as a kind of a lens drive device used in an imaging apparatus mounted on a mobile phone or the like.
The lens drive device adopting the smooth impact drive mechanism is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-93001, for example. The lens drive device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-93001 moves a lens unit in a direction orthogonal to a direction of an optical axis by two actuators using the smooth impact drive mechanism and realizes a shake correction function.